


Don't Say His Name

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Evil Voldemort, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Inspired By Tumblr, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Second War with Voldemort, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voldemort needs to go and talk to Draco and Lucius Malfoy. However, it's about time that he learns about a certain Malfoy crush too.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Say His Name

"So," Lord Voldemort said, sitting across from one of his most loyal followers: Lucius Malfoy. "We need to discuss what we're going to do in the future about Harry--"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME." 

"Um, excuse me?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lucius Malfoy winced and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, My Lord. Kill me if you wish... But I can't take hearing that boy's name anymore! Draco just goes on and on about Harry Potter, and--" 

Suddenly there was the sound of someone on the stairs. Both Lucius and Voldemort looked up. It was Draco.

"Did someone say Potter?!"

"Please, My Lord." Lucius said and closed his eyes. "Kill me now. Just do it."


End file.
